Contemplation
by BONES12402510221
Summary: LL, Breack up will they get back together, what about Rory and her grandparents will this effect their lives forever or will Lor and Luke get back together. Will Lorelai ever trust her mom. Will Emily ever see past that Luke owns a diner. Read to find out
1. Things have changed for better of worse

Chapter 1 Lean on Me

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain we all have sorrow but if we are wise we know that there's always tomorrow Lean on me, when you're not strong And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on For it won't be long till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on Please swallow your pride If I have things you need to borrow For no one can fill those of your needs That you don't let show Lean on me, when you're not strong And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on For it won't be long till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on If there is a load you have to bear That you can't carry I'm right up the road I'll share your load If you just call me So just call on me brother, when you need a hand We all need somebody to lean on I just might have a problem that you'd understand We all need somebody to lean on Lean on me when you're not strong And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on For it won't be long Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on_

I got a call from Sookie one night that something had happened between Mom and Luke and I needed to come home right away. What I saw when I got there shocked me. I had never, not once in my life, seen Mom the way she was that night. It scared me. I can remember when I was little and she would cry because money was tight or because she had had a bad day, it kind of scared me. But I was four at the time and that was understandable. The way she cried that night scared me even though I was twenty. She went on and on about how he could have been the one and she messed everything up and everyone hated her. It was like a whole different woman. I realized then that Mom's relationship with Luke had been different from the others. The person I was holding as she cried herself to sleep was a person with a broken heart...and I had never seen Mom that way before.

She went on with her life of course. It wasn't the same life she was used to, but it was a life. She woke up and spent a little less time choosing her outfit than she had before. She went to Weston's and enjoyed the coffee a little less than she had before. She worked at the inn and came home a little less than she had before. She visited me and smiled a little less than she had before. It was hard to watch Mom that way. She was herself, but at the same time, she wasn't. Everything about her was stunted just a bit. The sparkle in her eyes, the delight at a favorite part in a sucky movie, the thrill in her voice when she made a joke. She wasn't as happy as she had been before, and I knew it. I worried about her just as I would worry about Lane or Paris in a similar situation, but there was nothing I could do to help her. Things were just going to have to stay the way they were until she could overcome it or if Luke came back.

Chapter 2. Nothing changed or forgotten

Luke got up that morning and went downstairs to the diner he went toward the door and opened it. There attached to the door was an envelope with his name written on it and From Rory. He took it off the door and took a sheet of paper out opens at eight today. Then he went upstairs sat down and opened the envelope he took the sheets of paper out and began to read.

_Luke,_

_I know that there is a lot happening right know and I hope your okay. You might be wondering how my mom is all I can say is she is hurt, heartbroken, and not her funny witty self. She told me not to skip any classes but right now she need me more than Yale does. I wish this never happened. Grandma and Chris don't know you. Don't let their words interfere. If you do nothing will get any better. You know my mom and I better then anybody. My grandparents and Chris think my mom is still the same sixteen-year-old girl they don't know her you do. _

_I can't loose you and neither can my mom. You mean so much to us. You're the only one that has ever made her as happy as she was. The next sheet is something that I didn't have the guts to ever give to you. _

Luke took out the other sheet of paper and began to read before finishing the letter

_**A daddy is someone who's there for you**_

_**A daddy is someone who always comes through**_

_**A daddy is there to wipe the tears away**_

_**A daddy is there for every birthday**_

_**A daddy is there to pick you up when you fall**_

_**A daddy is around when you need him most of all**_

_**My daddy is special I know this is true**_

_**My daddy is special he always comes through**_

_**My daddy is there to wipe the tears away**_

_**My daddy is there for every birthday**_

_**My daddy is around to pick me up when I fall**_

_**My daddy is around when I need him most of all**_

_**To my daddy who is special in every way**_

_**Love you, Rory**_

As Luke read tears came to his eyes. He then went back to the letter and finish reading.

_Chris has never been my dad or daddy that's you. I don't want to lose you too. People make mistakes it happens. But my mom would never do anything to hurt you I know that for a fact. I don't like this whole break up. Your family, so just don't be afraid to come home. _

_Love._

_Your Rory_

_P.S. I Love You Daddy._

Luke got up and took out a sheet of paper and began to write. When he was done he went downstairs. Later that day he pulled Lane aside.

" I need you to give this to Rory." He told her

" Okay." Lane said confused.

" So go give it to her." Luke ordered.

With that Lane left to give Rory the letter.

Chapter 3 Read

Lane got to the Gilmore house and rang the doorbell a couple of time. The door opened and there stood Rory.

" I thought you where at work." Rory said.

" I was! I was told give this to you." Lane said, " I should get back. See you later." With that Lane left and Rory shut the front door and yelled to her mom telling her she would be in her room. In her room she opened the Envelope and took out the sheets of paper.

_Rory,_

_I never wanted this to happen either. The fact that Emily didn't like me and then Chris on top of that was too much. I want to fix this and I will. Just take care of your mom like you have been. _

_Thank you for that poem it means a lot to me and helps a lot. To me you are my daughter. When I see my parent I tell them about you and I say My Rory graduated from Chilton, My Rory got into Princeton, Harvard, and Yale. My parents would have loved you and your mom. I will see you and your mom soon. I promise. _

_Give the other sheet of paper to your mom for me. This is a start I guess. Just make sure she reads it and doesn't throw it away._

_Love you, _

_Luke_

Rory had tears coming down her face. Her door opened at that moment and there stood her mom.

" Hey" Rory said

" Hey." Lorelai answered and sat next to her daughter.

"Here this is for you." Rory said and handed her a piece of paper " I got a letter to. Just please read it mom."

Lorelai opened the Letter and recognized the handwriting. She looked at her daughter who just nodded for her to read it. So she began to read.

_Lorelai,_

_As you know I am not good with words. I know I hurt you and that I regret because I promised myself I wouldn't be like those other jerks who hurt you. All I have to say is this sucks I wish it were all a horrible dream that I could wake up from with you in my arms. I will fix this._

_So the person probably sitting next to you reading over your shoulder most likely should tell you about the letter just don't get mad it helps to know that she thinks of me that way and she knows what I think. _

_Ignore the ribbons. Just don't change. Call me when your ready or just come to the diner like you usually do after closing or before whichever is fine. Make sure Rory is in town when you do cause I want to see her too._

_I miss you,_

_Luke_

Lorelai had tears coming down her face at the end of the letter. She turned to Rory who then began to tell her everything which made more tears.

" Mom what are you thinking?"

" Right now all I can say is I miss him so much. But he needs to come when the time is right." Lorelai answered her daughter in a whimper.

Chapter 4

As Rory was leaving the house on Lorelais request she saw Luke's truck pull up and Luke hop out. A smile appeared on Rory's face as he walked toward the porch.

" So the man who won my mom's heart has returned." She said as he walked up the stairs to the porch.

Luke laughed at Rory's comment.

Rory walked over to him and gave him a hug at this action surprised Luke but he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back and whispered " You never gave up on us don't start now."

She then backed up and opened the door to let him in and went in behind him then closed the door.

" Mom." She yelled " Get your butt down here now."

They heard footsteps coming from the stairs she then turned saying " Rory I thought I told you …." She stopped when she saw Luke standing there.

Rory walked up to her mom and whispered in her ear " You love him mom don't let him go." She pulled back and looked at her mom " I'll be in my room if you need me." She said and walked away.

Chapter 5

Once she heard Rory's door close she sat on the couch. When she saw he didn't move she said, " Are you going to sit or just stand there like that." Luke sat down on the opposite side of the couch. " We need to talk" Luke said

" Yeah we do." She answered

He looked up at her and began to speak.

" I never meant to hurt you Lorelai but I did. I meant everything I said in that letter I do miss you." He finished

"She's my mother. She's supposed to care about me. All my life she has disapproved of me and I have disappointed her. It's just the game we play." She saw him wince as she brushed away the years of pain. "But this was different. She saw me happy, really, really happy. She knew that I cared about you and that this was serious and she deliberately tried to take that away. She's never intentionally done something to hurt me before and I don't know how to forgive her for that." She choked back a sob as tears welled in her eyes. "It just hurts so much that she cares so little for me. And…" The tears had started streaming down her face as years of repressed pain fell upon her all at once. She wasn't sure exactly when or how it happened, but she realized at some point that Luke had pulled her toward him and she was resting her head on his chest, sobbing. He said nothing, just held her, smoothed her hair and gently rubbed her back. They sat like that for a while; the only sounds her soft sobs. She pulled back " I miss you too much and I need you to understand more than anything thing that you are the most important thing in my life, besides Rory, of course. I can't handle not being near you, not seeing you everyday. I need to wake up to you sleeping next to me. The last three weeks have been hell for me. I woke up everyday, and the first thing that comes to mind is that I need to see you. And I can't, and Luke, I can't do it. I need you in my life. My life seems so empty without you. I can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me. You have always been there for me when no one else has. I could always count on you to make me feel better. I knew that I could always trust you. Luke, you are the one constant in my life... and I don't think my life would be the same without you. You know what? I take that back. I KNOW my life would ever be the same without you. Luke, that night with Chris meant nothing to me. I didn't tell you about it because we were doing so well, and I didn't want something that meant nothing to me come between us. But I guess that backfired, huh? Everything I had hoped to avoid happened. I didn't want to lose you Luke. I NEVER want to lose you. I... I think I love you."

Luke's eyes widened then he said " What" Lorelai got up and sat on the table in front of him. Just as she was about to speak the doorbell rang.

" Hold on." She told Luke then got up to answer the door

Chapter 5

Lorelai was walking toward the door when she heard Rory say she would get it so she walked back to the couch where Luke sat.

Rory opened the door to find Emily on the other side of the door. Emily pushed past Rory and walked into the Living room where she found who she was looking for.

" Lorelai Gilmore you are the most disrespectful person I know. How could you not talk to me after what I did for you?" before she could finish Rory interrupted her.

" Grandma you do not have the right to barge into this house and yell at mom. She did nothing to you. You messed up. My mom was happy and so was I." she yelled she was about to speak again when her grandmother started to talk to her in a harsh tone.

" You do not talk to me like that young lady. Your mother messed up her life."

" No I can talk to you however I want, and my mom did not mess up her life or mine. Look around you grandma this is a life. My mom did this all by herself while raising me." Rory yelled

" Well if she would have married your father she would have a better life." Emily said raising her voice.

" What life is that? You mean the life she ran away from. The life she doesn't want. Chris is not right for her. If you knew her you would know that. Chris biologically is my father but my real dad is sitting right their on that couch. Luke is my dad. He is family to us weather you like it or not grandma. And the person sitting on the other side of the couch is the best friend and mom a girl could ask for. Do you remember my speech at Chilton? I guess not let me remind you of what I said. _But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore._ _My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her." _Rory yelled with tears running down her face. " My mom and your daughter built her own Inn. She owns it with Sookie. You should be proud of her. I want my mom to be happy and I will do anything to make sure that happens. She deserves to be happy. Luke is the person who makes her happy. I love him like a daughter loves her dad. You are not taking that from me." Rory looks down at her shoes away from her grandma and says softly " I think you should leave."

Emily stood there in shock from what Rory said. After a minute or so she left. After Lorelai heard the door shut she got up from the couch walking toward Rory and pulled her into a hug.

" I love you kid." She said to Rory

"I love you too mom." Rory pulled back a little " I'm sorry for bursting at grandma but she made me so mad. She has no clue what she lost."

Chapter 7

"Thanks kid. Come on let's sit." Lorelai said to Rory

Rory and Lorelai walked toward the couch and sat down. They both saw that Luke hadn't moved or spoken since Emily came. Rory looked at her mom who just shrugged. Rory leaned in and whispered in her ear. " Did you tell him."? She looked back at her mom who nodded.

" Luke?" Rory said. He looked up at them.

" Um. Sorry you had to witness that but she just made me so mad and then I busted." Rory started to babble.

" Rory it's okay. I was just processing." Luke answered.

" Okay mom I'm going for a walk to cool off need me to get anything." Rory asked

" Nothing I can think of at this time but I'll call you if I do." Lorelai answered

" I'm sure you will." Rory said smiling. " See you guys later."

Then she left the two alone.

Chapter 8

Lorelai looked at her hands for a while ' I said I loved him' Lorelai thought.

' The Gilmore girls love me as more than a coffee supplier. You love them back so just tell her. I miss her so much.' Luke thought.

"Luke."

"Lorelai"

They said in unison. Lorelai looked at her feet and smiled.

Luke looked at her then said, " Did you say you love me?" Lorelai raised her head and faced Luke " Yes." She whispered and looked back down at her feet. But he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes and said, " I love you too."

A smile appeared on her face that had not been seen by anyone in a while. She moved onto his lap and covered his lips with hers. First it started out slow then got passionate. Luke was focused on her bottom lip. Lorelai moaned. He opened his mouth and let her tongue in. Luke moaned. He laid down on the couch and she landed on top on him she giggled into his mouth and he smiled. After a few minutes they both pulled back for some air.

She lay her head down on his chest and whispered, " I love you, Luke." He moved his hand under her shirt and rubbed her skin softly then whispered back " I love you too, Lorelai." She her smile got wider when he said that.

Before long both of them were asleep on the couch.

Chapter 9

Later that evening Rory came home.

"Mom I'm home." She yelled. There was no answer ' she must be upstairs' Rory thought. She walked toward the stairs and there she saw her mom lying with her head on Luke's chest with her arms wrapped around his stomach. Luke had his hand on his back.

Rory smiled at the scene before her, her mom was happy again and her family was back together.

She walked over and put a blanket over then whispered " Night Mommy, Night Daddy." With a smile across her face. She then went into her room and fell asleep with the same smile on her face as Luke and her mom.

Chapter 10

The next morning Luke was the first to awake he got out of Lorelai's embrace and made some coffee then left a note for her and Rory.

Chapter 11

Later that morning Lorelai and Rory woke up and met in the kitchen. Lorelai found the note stuck to the coffee pot.

_Made you two coffee addicts coffee come by the diner for breakfast. _

_Love you both,_

_Luke_

Lorelai showed Rory the note and they both smiled after they drained the pot of Coffee both got ready and headed for Luke's on the way to Luke's.

When they got there the door opened with a ring. Luke looked up from what he was doing and smiled then the diner got silent. Lorelai walked up to Luke and said "I guess my powers to make someone speechless works on everyone."

Luke rolled his eyes at her then leaned in and gave her a kiss. When they pulled apart everyone started to chatter and Kirk ran out of the diner yelling 'Taylor owes me 20 bucks.'

Rory smiled and sat at counter. Lorelai soon joined her and Luke took their orders.

Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12 only is in Richards's perspective._** **_ Two days Later at Yale._**

I glance at my watch as I walk to Rory's building. I'm running a bit late for our lunch together. Emily doesn't know about this lunch with Rory as she is still sensitive about the distance between them, but I feel that I can get quite a bit accomplished at this lunch. First of all, I want to do a little reconnaissance work to see if I can discover what exactly is going on between Lorelai and the diner owner. The second, but more important reason is that I miss being able to talk to Rory without the strain between her and Emily tainting everything. She was much more civilized this past Friday night dinner, but she still wasn't her usual self.

I want to talk to Rory about what her grandmother did. I hope to make her understand that Emily had Lorelai's best interest at heart. I'm sure that Rory is just reacting to her mother's anger, and, despite what Lorelai says, she feels that she has to be loyal to her mother in this. I want Rory to know that her mother is perfectly capable of fighting her own battles, and that she doesn't need to alienate her grandmother on her mother's behalf.

I finally reach Rory's door and knock. It's not long before she answers.

"Grandpa!" she says as she greets me with a smile and a hug.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yes, just let me grab my coat," she says as she walks back to her room. We decide to forgo the dining hall in favor of a charming little pub not far from campus. I'm hoping that it will give us the privacy I want for our conversation. We order our food and talk about books that we've read recently. Time flies and before I know it, our lunch has arrived. Rory takes an enthusiastic bite of her cheeseburger but then looks a little disappointed as she swallows it.

"Is your food all right?" I ask her.

"Yes Grandpa. It's just not as good as Luke's cheeseburgers. I miss those cheeseburgers. I sometimes dream about swimming in them. I tried to have one when I was at home on spring break, but the break-up was seriously messing with his cooking ability. Now that he and Mom are back together, I may have to go home this weekend just to get one."

"Oh, so your mother and Luke got back together?" I ask as nonchalantly as possible, while trying to control my jolt of surprise.

"Yes, last week," she answers and she smiles into her glass as she takes a drink.

I take a sip of my own drink as I try to think of a way to tactfully ask the question that I want to ask. I notice Rory studying me as she eats her fries.

"Grandpa, do you have something on your mind?"

I pause for a moment to collect my thoughts. "Yes. I know that this is a sore subject, but I'm wondering why your mother still refuses to come to Friday night dinners if she is back with Luke. I don't know if you're aware of it, but your grandmother went to see him last week to tell him to get back together with your mother."

"She mentioned something about that, but Grandpa, you have to realize that Mom and Luke getting back together has nothing to do with getting Grandma's permission to date."

"I'm not sure that I understand."

"Luke has never done anything in his entire life just because someone told him to. In fact, he's much more likely not to do it just to be contrary. Luke was already close to the breaking point when Grandma showed up. He and Mom had a long talk that night and worked everything out. Thank Goodness. It was horrible watching both of them be so miserable." She smiles fondly and I realize, for the first time, that she really does care for Luke a great deal.

"Well, be that as it may, your grandmother has tried to put everything right. Shouldn't that count for something? Your mother is being deliberately hurtful..."

"As opposed to what Grandma did?" Rory interrupts me, anger apparent in her voice.

"Rory..."

"No, Grandpa," she starts and then she pauses. I can see the distaste in her face, and I know that she hates fighting with me as much as I hate fighting with her, but she continues on. "Grandma plotted to break them up. She did something to deliberately hurt and embarrass Luke, and the only reason she told Luke to go back to Mom is because Mom won't have anything to do with Grandma. She's not really sorry, and both Mom and Luke know that she's not really sorry." Her voice gets quieter. "It's just incredibly sad to me that you guys don't fully realize the damage that Grandma did with her relationship with Mom."

"What do you mean?"

She doesn't say anything for a moment and then she quietly begins, "Did you know that in most of the fights you've had with Mom over the past few years, I've been on your side?"

I'm too surprised to respond and she continues. "I was always telling Mom that she needed to share her life with the two of you. I encouraged her to talk to you and Grandma about the people she was seeing and the things that were going on in her life, but she always resisted. She was afraid that if she let you guys in too much that one of you would find a way to destroy her happiness." Rory looks down at her plate and takes another bite of her cheeseburger, as if to give herself time to put her thoughts into words. "I always thought that she was just being paranoid, but Grandma's actions just proved that Mom has been right all along. Mom was finally opening up with the two of you. She wanted to include you guys in her life. She let her guard down, and Grandma swooped in and almost destroyed the best relationship Mom's ever been in."

I speak up to defend Emily at this unfair statement. "Your Grandmother just wanted to make sure that your mother was aware of all of her options before she got too serious with Luke."

"Grandpa, you don't understand," she gestures with her hand to emphasize her point. "The very fact that she is willing to date Luke shows how serious she is. Luke has been a part of our everyday lives for almost as long as I can remember. Mom doesn't date people that aren't easily excised from her life if things go wrong. Even Max left our lives without too much fuss after she ended the engagement. Mom knew up front that wouldn't be possible with Luke. She knew that if things went badly it would be bad for everyone, but she felt that he was worth the risk." Her voice is rising again in anger as she goes on. "The fact that Mom brought him to a family function should have been another major clue that she was already serious about him. When was the last time that Mom willingly brought a date to a Gilmore family function?"

I have to admit to myself that I can't remember it happening in recent history. Rory is quiet for a moment as I reflect on everything that she's told me.

"Grandpa, I guess I just don't understand why the two of you have it in for Luke," she begins again quietly. "He is the kindest, sweetest guy I know. And he loves Mom so much. And I know that he loves me too. He has always taken care of both of us..." she pauses and I'm appalled to see tears forming in her eyes.

"We just ... your grandmother and I just don't think that he can provide the kind of life that your mother deserves."

"You mean your kind of life," she says without rancor. "No offense Grandpa, but has there been anytime during the last four years - no anytime in Mom's entire life that she has ever given you the impression that she wants your kind of life."

I am stunned into silence, and a stray memory of Lorelai at the age of ten pops into my head. She was fighting her mother on wearing a very expensive dress to the birthday party of an important client's little girl. She had been screaming about hating the dress and hating going to these birthday parties where she never had any fun. I then remember another time when Emily was attempting to teach Lorelai the proper way to serve tea. Lorelai had been supremely disinterested and would make little towers with the teacups whenever her mother's back was turned. Emily and I have always thought that Lorelai was just rebellious from a very young age and had never grown out of it. I don't think the thought has ever entered into either one of our heads that Lorelai's behavior is much more than simple rebellion.

Rory begins to talk again, drawing my thoughts back to the present. "She has the life that she wants with the man that she wants. Luke doesn't need to own a bunch of diners to make Mom happy. In fact, she would probably hate it if he franchised because that would mean that he would have less time to spend with her."

I remember all of the times that I spent away from my family because of business trips and meetings.

"Luke is happy with his life the way things are," Rory continues. "He'll deny it to the bitter end, but he loves spending time with the people who come into his diner. He loves cooking greasy food that he himself would never eat. But as much as Luke loves running the diner, helping his friends and family always comes first. Did you know that he drove Mom to the hospital that night you got sick at the Christmas party? He closed up the diner and told everyone the food was on the house just so that he could help Mom when she needed him. He hates hospitals, but he stayed there until we knew that you were going to be okay, and then he made sure that I got home safely. That's the kind of man that he is."

I'm surprised by Rory's impassioned defense of Luke. I knew that Lorelai and Luke were friends before they had started dating, but I didn't fully realize the important part he played in the lives of my girls. Suddenly, I want to know what Rory sees when she sees Luke.

"Tell me more about him," I ask her.

She smiles brightly. "He's the best," she begins. "He's always there for us. Even before he and Mom were dating. I don't think there is one square inch in our house that he hasn't worked on in some way. He built most of my bookcases." She laughs a bit to herself, as she seems to remember something else. "I got the chicken pox right when they first became friends, and I was so miserable. I was covered with blisters, and I was really grumpy with Mom because she would not let me scratch myself. I got really picky about food and refused to eat anything that she prepared. I love Mom to death, but she cannot cook to save her life. I guess she talked to Luke about it because he came over to our house and asked me what I wanted to eat. I had blisters in my mouth and it was hard for me to eat anything solid, so I said mashed potatoes. And wouldn't you know that he brought me fresh mashed potatoes three times a day for a week while I was recuperating." She smiles and there is a hint of wonder in her voice as if she still can't believe that he would do that for her. "He would deliver them himself, and he would always bring me a little present during the lunchtime delivery: puzzle books, Mad Libs, joke books. Anything to help keep my mind off of the fact that I was sick."

I have to admit that this information fascinates me. I don't really know that much about Rory's life before she started Chilton. She looks at me to see if I want her to continue, and I gesture for her to do so.

"I've never doubted that Luke cares about me. The first week of my senior year Luke asked me if he could come to my graduation. He asked me for the date months in advance so that he could make sure that the diner was covered."

She looks down and plays with her remaining food for a moment and I know that she's thinking about Christopher and how he was unable to attend. "Dad didn't even know when my graduation was until about three weeks beforehand, and then he told me that he had an important business trip that he couldn't get out of." She stares off into space for a moment and then takes a deep breath before continuing. "I understand. I do, but it still hurts that he wasn't there."

The waitress comes with the check and I hand her my credit card. Rory and I are silent as we leave the pub. We're almost to the car when Rory stops and turns to me.

"I don't think it's too late for you and Grandma to have a relationship with Mom. I know she doesn't always act like it, and I'll be the first to admit that she likes shocking the two of you, but deep down Mom really wants your approval. She's just not willing to sacrifice who she is in order to get it. If you and Grandma really want a relationship with her, you're going to have to accept her for who she is, and stop putting her down for not choosing the life that you wanted her to choose."

I think back to Lorelai's smile when I complimented her on the Dragonfly last week, and then I look at this wonderful young lady in front of me that Lorelai brought up under extremely difficult circumstances. But then memories of all of the pain and embarrassment that Lorelai has caused both Emily and myself enter my thoughts. I remember the looks I got from business associates as word of her pregnancy and refusal to marry Christopher spread. I remember Emily refusing to leave our bed for a month after Lorelai had runaway with Rory. I remember lying to my friends about her whereabouts because I couldn't stand to tell them that she'd rather be a maid than live with us. As always, when it concerns my daughter my emotions battle with one another.

"We are proud of her," I tell Rory quietly. "It's just difficult for us to forget everything that's happened."

"Grandpa, if you and Grandma want to be a part of Mom's life, you're going to need to forgive her for hurting you and realize that she's not your wild teenage daughter anymore. She's an adult who is very capable of making her own decisions. You have every right to be proud of her. She's an amazing person." Rory's pride in her mother is obvious.

"Mom is the strongest person that I know, and she deserves to be in a relationship that makes her happy, and Luke makes her happier than I've ever seen her. Happier than she was with Max, happier than she was with Jason, and way happier than she ever was with Dad." Rory pauses for a moment and then continues on, "Dad's a good guy, but Mom needs someone that she can lean on in times of trouble. Dad has never been that person. I used to wish that he was, but I know now that he's not strong enough to be the kind of partner that she needs. Luke is."

She continues toward the car, and I open the door for her so that she can get in. Rory has certainly given me lots of food for thought about Lorelai. I even want to re-re-meet Luke, so that I can look for all the things that Lorelai and Rory obviously see in him beneath his slovenly appearance. I want to go home to talk about these new insights with Emily. I honestly don't know if it will be possible to put all of the hurt behind us, but I've both lived with and without a relationship with my daughter, and I have to admit that as difficult as Lorelai is at times, I much prefer having her in my life.


	2. Save me

**Chapter 13: Friday Night Dinner**

Later that same week Rory was on her way to Friday night dinner. When she got there she rang the doorbell and the maid answered. " I'm here to see my grandparent." Rory said. The maid nodded and let Rory inside. The maid took her coat and purse then Rory went into the room where they have drinks. Before she entered she heard her grandparents talking. She cleared her throat to let her presence know they both turn and looked at her.

" Rory!" they said in unison.

" Grandpa, grandma." She said and gave them hugs. Even though she was still not happy with her grandmother. At seven the maid came in telling them dinner was ready. All of them rose and went to the table. As they were eating salads the doorbell rang. Chris came into view. "Rory why are you avoiding my calls?" Chris asked

Rory rose and excused herself from the table. She dragged Chris out of view. She told him to stay there and headed toward the restroom but really she went into her mother's old room and dialed her mom's cell phone.

"Hello daughter of mine."

"Mom, I need you."

"What? Why?"

"Please just come I need you. I can't do this."

" Do what Rory?" but Rory had already hung up. Now Lorelai was panicking. Luke saw this and asked her what was wrong she told him and they set off toward The Gilmore mansion.

**Chapter14**

Once at the Older Gilmore's house Lorelai jumped out of the car followed by Luke. When she got to the door she rang the bell over and over again.

The door opened and they're stood Rory. She hugged both of them then dragged them inside.

"Rory, what's going on Hon, you're scaring me." Lorelai said

Just then they heard someone call Rory's name. Chris came into view. Lorelai moved back and hit Luke. Luke felt her shaking he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Rory saw the whole thing and smiled. She then saw Lorelai take a deep breathe and knew that what was going to happen next would involve her.

" What are you doing her Chris?" Lorelai said

" I came to see why my daughter won't talk to me." Chris replied

Lorelai opened her mouth but before she could say anything Rory start to talk in a loud voice " Are you really that naïve? You expect me to talk to you after what you did even after the fact I told you not to interfere. I asked you for one thing just one and you can't even follow thru. You never do so I shouldn't be surprised. Yes mom went to see you when your father died that was because I felt bad for blowing you off. You needed a friend someone who knew your father and that was mom." She took a deep breath and step forward " I can't talk to you right now because not only did you hurt my mom and Luke you hurt me. I have always given you chances to make your relationship with me better and you always hurt me. I can't take it anymore." She now had tears in her eyes " All I wanted was for you to be there for you to care. Right now I just need time to cool of and figure out some stuff." After saying that she ran into her grandfather's office.

Chris started to follow Rory but Lorelai jumped in front of him. " Don't. I need to talk to you now" she said in a stern voice. She then turned to Luke not moving from where she was and nodded her head toward the office. "Lorelai I don't think she needs…" before he could finish Lorelai interrupted him. " Yes she does Luke." Luke just nodded and walked towards the office and knocked on the door.


	3. How dare you

**Chapter 15**

Luke knocked on the door to the study. All he heard was as faint go away. "Rory, it's Luke can I come in." Luke asked. She didn't answer but the door open and their stood Rory with tears streaming down her face. Luke walked in and she closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile:

" I can't believe you… I never thought, wait actually this has happened once before. My daughter isn't talking to me again because of you again." Chris yelled.

"HEY! STOP BLAMING ME FOR YOUR MISTAKES. I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LEFT. YOU'RE NEVER THERE FOR HER AND THE ONLY TIME YOU ARE IS WHEN YOU'RE IN TROUBLE. SHE HASN'T ASKED MUCH OF YOU IN HER LIFE BUT WHEN SHE DOES YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO LET HER DOWN." LORELIA YELLED

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO BLAMING ME FOR STUFF ALL I WANT IS A RELATIONSHIP WITH MY DAUGHTER WHICH YOU HAVE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME ONE PIECE AT A TIME." CHRIS YELLED LOUDER

"I HAVE ALWAYS LEFT THE DOOR TO RORY OPEN TO YOU. IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HER IS CRAPPY NOT MINE. SO DON'T GO BLAMING THIS ONE ON ME. SHE HAS ALWAYS BEEN THEIR YOU JUST NEVER TOOK THE TIME OUT OF YOUR LIFE AFFAIRS TO GET TO KNOW HER." LORELAI YELLED

"MY LIFE AFFAIRS YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T KEEP A GUY. YOU KEEP EVERYONE AT ARMS LENGTH. SHE NEEDS A ROLE MODEL NOT A SLUT." CHRIS YELLED.

Meanwhile back in the office Luke sat with Rory trying to calm her down but when they heard Chris call Lorelai a slut both ran out of the office Luke furious. They got out they ran into Emily who was shocked and Richard who was enraged. But nobody got to the foyer faster than Rory. Luke stood behind Lorelai and held onto her.

Rory walked up to Chris furious.

" HEY YOU DO NOT TALK TO MY MOM LIKE THAT. MY MOM IS THE GREATEST INFLUENCE IN MY LIFE. BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT WOULD YOU. YOU WERE TO BUSY TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME. YOU NEVER HEARD MY VALDEVICTORN SPEECH. BUT PART OF IT WENT LIKE THIS:_ But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore._ _My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. _ I DIDN'T TALK TO YOU CAUSE I DID NOT WANT TO. YOU MESSED UP EVERYTHING LIKE ALWAYS. I CAN'T TRUST YOU HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WHEN ALL YOU EVER DO IS HURT ME. I'M TIRED OF BEING HURT. AND NOW HERE YOU ARE HURTING ME AGAIN. I HAVE MOM SHE IS ALL I HAVE EVER NEEDED. JUST LEAVE AND TRY TO MAKE YOU RELATIONSHIP WITH GIGI BETTER THAN THE ONE WITH THE SO CALLED SLUT'S DAUGHTER." RORY YELLED and turned to walk away.

" HEY DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. I AM YOUR FATHER KID SO I THINK I DESERVE A LITTLE RESPECT FROM YOU AT LEAST." CHRIS YELL

Rory turned abruptly. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

" RESPECT. YOU WANT RESPECT." SHE YELLED AND LAUGHED.

" YES THAT'S WHAT I WANT AS YOUR FATHER." CHRIS YELLED BACK

Rory nodded her head and rolled her eyes.

" YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE NEVER EVER BEEN A FATHER TO ME. THE CLOSEST PERSON I HAVE TO A DAD IS LUKE NOT YOU. YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER BLAMING ME AND MY MOM FOR YOUR MISTAKES. AT LEAST STRAUB HAD ALITTLE BITE OF DECENCY. WE DON'T WANT TO BE DRAGGED ALONG ON THE RIDE ANYMORE. WE GOT OFF A LONG TIME AGO. SO JUST GIVE UP AND MOVE ON YOU ALREADY LOST ME. THE SECOND YOU LEFT SOOKIE'S WEDDING IS WHEN YOU LOST MOST OF THE RESPECT I HAD FOR YOU. I JUST HOPE GIGI DOESN'T GROW UP TO BE AS SCRUDE UP AS YOU ARE." RORY YELLED TEARS NOW STREAMING DOWN HER FACE. With that she start to walk backward and stops when she bumps into someone. She turned around to see who she bumped into. When she saw it was her mom she wrapped her arms around her and held onto her as tightly as possible.

**Chapter 16 **

Lorelai lost her balance when Rory flung herself at her. She lowered herself and Rory to the ground. She then heard the voice of her dad.

" Christopher leave you've already caused enough damage." Richard said in a booming voice.

Christopher hurried past Richard and out the door.


	4. My Girls

**- Hey it me keep reviewing if you have any ideas please feel free to give me some. I would love it. So the next couple of chapters are very "FAMILY orientated." Keep reading and reviewing I would love to hear more.**

**Previously……**

**Chapter 16 **

_Lorelai lost her balance when Rory flung herself at her. She lowered herself and Rory to the ground. She then heard the voice of her dad._

" _Christopher leave you've already caused enough damage." Richard said in a booming voice._

_Christopher hurried past Richard and out the door._

**Chapter 17**

Rory lay there and sobbed in her mothers lap. Lorelai whispering too her telling her it's okay he's gone. After awhile Rory calmed down a bit.

" Hey so not that I'm complaining or anything but my butt is starting to get numb. Normally when we wallow it's someplace comfortable with a blanket and some pillows. So of course this butt numbing thing is a bit new for me…" Lorelai babbled

Rory laughed at this statement.

"Oy with the Poodles already." Rory said in reply. Her and Lorelai started giggling remembering the conversation they had where they made this phrase up.

Emily stood their and watched her daughter and grand-daughter. She always wished that her and Lorelai had the type of relationship Rory and Lorelai have. She saw how Lorelai made Rory better within minutes. How she made Rory laugh and how they always no matter what the situation they always came running to the others side no matter where they were or what they were doing. Nothing was more important.

Lorelai reached her hands toward Luke. Luke took her hand and lifted her up. Lorelai stumble but Luke caught her. Lorelai looked into Luke's eyes and smiled. Rory sat on the floor smiling at the sight before her.

Luke still holding Lorelai asked, " Side effects of being a spas butt numbing. Being a spas priceless."

Rory, Emily, and Richard started to laugh hysterically at this comment.

Lorelai glared at her daughter for laughing

" Sorry! But that was funny." Rory said getting up off the ground.

" I have to admit Lorelai that was funny." Richard stated still laughing. Emily nodded not able to stop laughing.

" I think your rubbing off on him mom." Rory said.

Lorelai smiled. Luke knew that smile and said "Don't even think abou.." But before he could finish Lorelai said "DIRTY".

"AWE JEEZ." Luke exclaimed

Both the Gilmore girls giggled.

" Okay that's enough." Luke said

Lorelai and Rory didn't stop.

" If you don't stop I will take away Danish day for the next two weeks."

Both of them stopped and looked at him in shock.

"YOU WOULDN"T." both exclaimed at the same time.

" Would I" Luke said back. Giving them no hint that he was joking. Both looked at each other and back at Luke there mouths hanging open. He couldn't keep it in any longer he started to laugh.

"Calm down I was kidding."

Both hit him and said " That wasn't funny." Both of them pouted.

" Sorry! I guess if your both mad at me that chocolate fudge pie with whip cream and cherries that I made for you will go to waste. And the Presents I had for both of you can be given back." He sighed " You sure would have loved them."

He knew he had won. Both couldn't resist pie especially chocolate and on top of that a present.

" NO!" they both yelled and hugged Luke.

Emily and Richard watched the whole thing from the side.


	5. Father of mine

**Chapter18**

Finally about an hour later they were able to get out of the Elder Gilmore's Mansion. They all headed back to Stars Hollow. When they got there they pulled off at the Diner for Luke to get the pie and the presents. He told Lorelai to stay in the diner. He went upstairs to his apartment and got out the two present. Before heading back down he took a deep breath. Rory had already headed to the house to get settled. She was staying for the weekend and Monday because her classes had been cancelled. She would head back to Yale Tuesday afternoon.

When he got downstairs Lorelai was sitting on a stool waiting for him. He got the pie. He and Lorelai got into the jeep and headed toward Lorelai's

**Chapter 19**

Lorelai and Luke walked into the house she turned to him.

" So I'll go get Rory." Lorelai said and started to walk away but Luke stopped her.

" No, I'll get her you go in there and sit on the couch." Luke said

Lorelai smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips then headed into the living room to wait for Luke and Rory to come back.

Luke knocked on Rory's door she said come in. He knew she was thinking it was Lorelai. She didn't look up but said " I'll be out in a minute mom. I just have to finish this one sentence. Done." She turned around "Oh Luke. I'm sorry I thought you were my mom."

" That's okay." He said " So the reason I came to get you instead of your mother is that I need you to do one thing in order for your mom's present to be complete."

"Sure what is it." Rory answered

" Okay here it says everything and don't say or make a sound too loud when you read it I don't need you mom to come running in here." Luke says and hands her a sheet of paper.

_Rory,_

_As you know I have loved your mother for a long time. (Yes I know awe Luke your such a softy he he.) And I can't forget you too. But I want to be completely one hundred percent sure that you are okay and after that letter I got from you I am very sure you are more than okay with this relationship. Usually a man who is in love with a women asks the parents this question but it mean more to me that I have your blessing and that you have my back. I want to as your mothers hand in marriage but you are the most important factor in Lorelai's life. Her life revolves around your happiness and approval. I want that approval before hand. I want Lorelai to know you approval and the only way I can think of is you have to be there so. I will know your answer by your actions as you read this letter but I would rather you tell me. LOVE, Luke_

Rory looked up with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She didn't say anything though. This made Luke very nervous. She sat on her bed and looked up at him.

" Close the door and sit down." Rory whispered.

Luke nodded and closed the door. He then sat down next to Rory and waited.

Rory looked at her fingers as she began speaking " Ever since I was little I also knew that my mom and Chris would never be together. But somewhere in me I knew there was hope. But after he left Sookie's wedding after the promises he made to me. I gave up that hope. I always knew you loved my mother. Even when you guys were in a fight you were always there no matter what. Chris was never there he didn't even come to my High school graduation." Rory now had tears streaming down her face. " You were and you have always been there for me. I want you to marry my mom so the answer you were looking for about whether or not you have my blessing it's a Yes." Rory said and hugged him.

Luke smiled at that and hugged her back. After a couple minutes Rory lifted her head and smiled. " One more thing though before we go out their. You have always been a father to me so I was wandering and you can say no.." Rory looked down at her hands " I never had that special father daughter relationship. I always had the greatest mom but I need a dad. So instead on calling you my stepfather or Luke can I just call you dad. I mean you're everything in my life a dad is suppose to be. I want to be able to come home on father's day and actually be able to give a father's day present. I want to come home to a mom and dad not a mom and Luke but dad." Rory said in a small voice. She then lifted her head and looked at him.

Luke looked at her and said " It doesn't matter weather you call me Luke or dad. Just as long as you are in my life and your mothers. I never want you to feel left out Rory you are my first daughter and nothing can change that."

Rory smiled the famous Gilmore smile and tightly hugged her dad " I Love you" she whispered.

" I love you too kiddo." Luke said and kisses her head.

Rory let go of Luke and he stood he held his hands out to help her up and she took them. The walked out of the room with smiles on their faces.


	6. Mommy and Daddy dearest

**Chapter 20**

Lorelai looked up from the TV to see Luke and Rory come out of her room. She was wondering what was taking so long but once she saw the smiles on both their faces she knew it would come out soon enough.

" Took you long enough." Lorelai said smiling.

" Well we were talking." Luke said

Lorelai looked at Rory who nodded. Rory then looked up at Luke and said " So you said there where presents for us."

" And pie." Lorelai said in a giddy tone.

Luke took a deep breath and sat down on the coffee table in front of Lorelai. He took the remote out of her hand and turned off the TV. He turned back around and saw Rory smiling. He knew she was trying to not bust so he began to speak. " I know your wondering what Rory and I were talking about and you will know. But first there are some things I have to say before we can tell you." Luke began he held her hands in his and looked at her. " Lorelai you already know how much I Love You. You also know I love Rory. You and Rory mean so much to me. I lost you and I never want to lose you again. I was miserable without you. But there is something else missing." He got down from the table and onto one knee. Lorelai gasped and tears started to roll down her cheek. "Lorelai will you marry me?"

Lorelai sat there in shock Luke had just proposed. She was waiting for the danger signs to come but they never did. 'say yes Gilmore' was all she heard.

She looked at Luke and smiled at him she then spoke "Yes!" came out in a squeal.

Lorelai leaned in and her lips met his. I got more passionate. Lorelai felt Luke's tongue glide over her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and there tongues mingled. Both forgot Rory was sitting there and moaned.

" Hey kid in the room here." Rory said smiling.

Luke and Lorelai pulled back and smiled at each other.  
"I love you" Lorelai whisper with a huge smile

" I love you too." Luke whispered back " Oh I almost forgot" Luke pulled back and took out a velvet box. He took out the ring he took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

Lorelai looked down to see a silver ring with three studs the middle on a little bigger that the side ones.

" Let me see." Rory squealed. She took her mom's Left hand the ring was beautiful.

Rory hugged her mom and whispered in her ear " Your getting married. I'm thrilled that it's Luke. He's perfect." She pulled back and smiled at her mom.

**Chapter 21**

**_My love, you know you are my best friend.  You know that I'd do anything for you  And my love, let nothing come between us.  My love for you is strong and true._**

_** By Sarah McLachlan **_

**Chapter 22**

Lorelai and Rory pulled out of their embrace. " I got to call Sookie." Lorelai said and jumped up on her feet and headed to the phone but Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her back. " Wait before you call Sookie I have something to give both of you." Lorelai sat down and looked at him. " What? I can wait for pie. This news can't wait. I have to call…" Luke put his finger over her mouth to quite her.

"Not pie." He whispered

She looked at him confused.

" That was only part of your present the other part is…." Luke took two boxes out from behind him each had an envelope taped on the top. " I went to see Maize earlier this week. She called me and told me there was something important she wanted to talk to me about. So as you know I went. When I got their she sat me down and told me that this was the time for her to give me something that was given to her with specific instructions. She told me that this is the happiest she has seen me since my parents died. Before she handed over the box she put two name tags with names on them." Luke handed each a box.

They both looked at him then at each other.

" Mom you go first." Rory said

Lorelai looked at Luke who nodded his head. Lorelai took a deep breath and took the envelope off the box and opened it then opened the letter and read:

_To My Daughter- in- Law, _

_You my dear are to be married to my little boy. As you know I am not there to celebrate this moment with you and my boy. I gave this Letter to my Best friend Maize with a box I told her when the time comes that my Lucas falls in Love to give it to him only when she sees that he truly is in Love. I trust that she would not give him this without knowing you herself. You make my boy happy and that is all a mother can ask for. _

_ In the box sitting on your lap and some things that I want you to have. I want my daughter-in-law to know me and I want to know you. When you open the box you will notice that one is wrapped. That is my wedding present to you and Lucas my dear girl. _

Lorelai had tears rolling down her face and opened the box she saw the present and set it aside carefully next to her. She lifted the letter back up and kept reading.

_As you see in the box there is a velvet black box and inside of it is a ring. That ring my dear is the promise ring you father-in- law gave to me. I want you have it and wear it as a promise of love and family. Every time you look at that ring I want you to remember the love of this family and the one before you right now or coming. Never feel like you're alone. In the box is some letters that I kept from your father to be. I want you to keep this safe and add any letter or cherished things in your relationship in here with these letters. There is also a picture frame with a picture of your dad and me. Come and visit me and take good care of my boy like I know you will. I love you both very much dear and will be watching over you always. Come visit me and bring my boy with you. I love you very much and tell my son that I love him and will be there in heaven and watch him marry the women of his dreams. _

_I love you_

_Mom_

Lorelai had her hand over her mouth and tears rolling down her cheek. She looked up from the letter look at Rory. She put the present on her lap and scooted over patting the seat next to her for Luke. He sat down and Lorelai leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around Lorelai then looked at Rory " Open yours." Rory looked at her mom who nodded. She opened the envelope and took out the letter

_My granddaughter,_

_You my dear girl are a very special kid. I just wish I was there to see you and hug you and tell you this rather than in a letter. But I can't my dear. As you know I am not there anymore. You my dear will set the world on fire. Even though I'm not there I know this as a fact. Your granddad and I love you very much and will always be there._

_My dear I want you to have some things. In the box when you open it is a jewelry box With Danes encarved on it. Your granddad made this for me and I want you to have it. In that jewelry box is a locket that locket was mine given to me from my mother. I want you to have it as a sign of my love. When you wear it know that you are always loved and will never disappoint anyone who loves you as much as your parents and both sets of grandparents do. That Love is something that can't be bought or taken away. Never loose heart and show the world that you are great. Also in the box is a picture frame of your granddad and I. I want you to keep this with you wherever you go in the world as you may notice there is a picture frame that is empty. You put a picture of your family in it and keep your family as the greatest love you can have. In that box are 2 wedding albums one is for your wedding and the other is for your parents. Put together a photo album of your parents wedding so you have two beautiful memories and pictures to cherish the love around you. I will be in heaven for your wedding my dear and I will watch with a smile on my face. _

_By that time you will hopefully have noticed that the biggest role model in you life is your mom and in some ways your dad. _

_Love you, _

_Grandma Danes._

Rory put down the letter and opened the box with tears rolling down her face. She traced the letters that spelled Danes with her finger. She looked up at her mom and saw both her parents looking at her. She smiled remembering what was said in the letter.

She poked at her mom " Look." She said and handed Lorelai the box and letter. She saw her mom open the letter and saw both her mom and dad read the letter. Minutes later both were done. Luke smiled and murmured " Mom."

Luke came out of his trance when he heard Lorelai call him.

" Luke."

He looked at her and Rory who where looking at him.

"Huh"

" This was… I have no words… I wish I knew her." Lorelai said

"Me too" he heard Rory say.

" She would have loved both of you." Luke said. " You two remind me of her. She had that energy that made everyone around her happy. She was smart and loved those festivals. But after she died…" Luke looked down at his feet not able to finish.

Lorelai got up and sat on the coffee table across from Luke. She took his hands in hers and kissed them. "Luke?" Lorelai said softly. He didn't move he just tightened his grip. Rory move over closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled back " I don't know what it's like to loose a parent or both for that matter. But I did loose a dad but in return I got a better one. I don't know what I would do if I lost you or mom. Chris may have … you know. But he was never the one there by my side when I was sad or hurt. Or to beat up my first boyfriend for stepping on the side walk outside the diner after breaking up with me." She looked down " Tonight He came in like nothing remotely bad happened and I had no clue what to do. I needed my mom and like I knew would happen she came and so did you. Everything that happened earlier tonight showed me that he is only truly sorry when he knows he has messed up everything. He only comes around when HE needs something. Not once has he ever come just to get to know me or be a dad. Then tonight you come in and comfort me and made everything better. Just when I thought my day couldn't get worse you walk into my room hand me that letter and asked me the daughter if you had my blessing to ask my mom to marry her." Rory put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him " Of all the people you could have asked you asked me. That meant a lot to me. I can't tell you how much that meant to me. Like I told you I have a mom and an awesome one at that. A mom that I wouldn't trade the world for I would give up anything for her. You know that better than anyone Luke. Then on top of all of the stuff you have been there for and given me you gave me that box over there. You could have given that to …" She looks away " your real daughter." Rory said tears rolling down her face.

Luke looked up and saw the tears on her face. He gently wiped them off. " You are my daughter kiddo. So what if Chris is biologically your dad. He or anyone can't tell me that you're not my daughter. Cause in my heart you are. All that matters is how you, your mom, and I feel. Nobody can change how you feel about a person. You are and will always be my daughter. Just like what you asked me back in your room about calling me dad. Is that how you feel I am in your life a dad?" Luke asked Rory nodded. " Then nothing else matters. You do what you feel is right. You always have. I trust you always will no matter what anybody else thinks." Luke said in a whisper.

A smile appears on her face and she leans over and hugs him. She pulls back and looks at her mom who has tears in her eyes. They smile at each other. " How about we watch a movie?" Rory asked. Luke and Lorelai nodded. " Our first movie as a family." Rory said.

**Chapter 23**

MARCEL PROUST

If a little dreaming is dangerous, the cure for it is not to dream less but to dream more, to dream all the time.


	7. Wake up Letters

**Chapter 24**

After the movie Rory got up and told her mom and dad (Luke) she was off to bed. She walked to her room with the box she got she took out the picture of her grandparents and put it on her nightstand.

**Chapter 25**

The next morning Rory woke up early and wrote her mom a note and headed out.

Later that morning Lorelai and Luke woke up. They found two notes on the door one addressed Mom the other Dad. They opened Luke's first and read:

_Dad,_

_Good Morning when you go down stairs you will notice I am already gone. I'll be back at one sharp. I want you and mom dressed and ready. Your diner is taken care of Lane has it covered said for you to stay away. NO WORKING TODAY. No there is no way to get out of this. Love your little princess, Rory _

_P.S Remember your no longer Luke you're my dad._

Next was Lorelai's

_Mom,_

_So as you know from reading over Luke's shoulder I am not here I will be home at one you better be ready no excuses. This is the start of something really great. I called Sookie you are not working today. _

_Love you forever and ever, _

_Rory_

_By the way if you go into my room there is a box with your name on it open it._

Lorelai squealed hopped out of bed and ran into Rory's room on top there was a note

_Stop squealing lady. Oy with the poodles already! Open with Luke this is for you and him. But one is just for you I have his to give him later. Get Luke and enjoy._

Luke came into Rory's room and sat down beside Lorelai as told to then Lorelai started to open the present. He read the letter from Rory.

In the box was a wedding planner, three baseball caps one said Luke Danes, one said Lorelai Danes, and the last one said Princess Rory Danes. Both Luke and Lorelai laughed. Under that was an envelope that said Dad on it. Lorelai handed it to Luke.

Luke opened the envelope and read.

_Luke you have and always will be my daddy. No matter what people tell me nobody can change the fact that you are the closest person to a father I have. I know by the time you get this letter I will be in college but every little girl needs a dad. Love Rory_

_Hey Dad when you read this I will be out of the house getting our day ready next to mom you are the most important person in my life. As I said before every girl needs a dad and I don't think it would be right to call you Luke because that is not how I think of you and what I want to call you. I talked to Logan my boyfriend as you know he said the he could help to make you instead of Chris have full custody over me with my mom. I know what your thinking and no you have never been a replacement of Chris I don't ever want you to think that. This is my chose not his and if anything ever happened to mom I want you to have custody over me not Chris. Not that anything will happen but a girl has to take precautions. You don't have to answer right away I want you to think about this. Love u, Rory Danes_

_Wow that sounds so cool. _

Luke looked up to see Lorelai with tears in her eyes.

" She's right you know" Lorelai said she looked at the time and jumped up "Oh shoot we have like twenty minutes till Rory gets here we need to get ready. The last thing in the box was a dress that had a post it on it that said wear it.

Lorelai took the dress and went to get ready as did Luke.

**Chapter 26**

At one sharp Rory walked thru the door. She walked into the kitchen to find her mom and dad sitting there waiting. When she walked over to them and said in an impressed voice " Your Ready!" Her mom nodded then asked " So where are you taking us?"

Rory smiled and shook her head saying " It's a surprise. Now you two wait here I have to get something." She headed into her room and got a box out from under her bed and some other stuff. She walked out telling them she was ready to go. Both followed her out the door.

**Chapter 27**

When they got outside Lorelai and Luke gasped. Sitting in the driveway was a limo.

Rory smiled at their reaction. Both looked at her with a questioning look on their face.

Rory shrugged and said " I called Logan for some help to make this a great day last night. That's where I went this morning. He came and picked me up her and we got the day ready. He wanted to help I had no reason to say no. That and he wouldn't let me say that he had already helped enough. Now come on we don't want to be late." Then she ran to the limo and got in.


End file.
